Morsmordre
by Priincezz
Summary: Tal vez estaban locos, tal vez todos los odiaban... pero detrás de cada uno siempre se esconde una verdad que no se puede negar. Serie de one-shots, viñetas y drabbles de los fieles —y no tan fieles— seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, incluído él mismo.
1. Sin aliento

**Disclaimer:** Nada relacionado con _Harry Potter_ me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y (lamentablemente) de la _W.B._ :D

* * *

Sin aliento.

Su corazón palpitaba tanto que sentía que se le saldría del pecho de un momento a otro. Sin rumbo fijo, llevaba corriendo más de medio kilómetro sin parar. Maldita sea, no podía aparecerse porque posiblemente sería más obvio y más locos lo estarían esperando.

Sentía las fuertes pisadas detrás suyo. Sentía su brazo arderle por la maldición de Avery, pero no tenía importancia. Lo importante era sobrevivir. Era salir de ese maldito hoyo para ver los rayos del Sol. Era salvarse el pellejo, pues a fin de cuentas, él no había hecho nada.

"Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto", se repetía mentalmente. La verdad no había acudido al regreso de su señor, pero habían demasiadas cosas por las cuales su presencia era tonta. Tenía más de la mitad de los mortífagos con él, además de que Karkarov se encontraba en Hogwarts, así que… Eran demasiadas cosas. Se suponía que debía de comprenderlo.

⎯Igor, ¡Igor! ¡Pareces un tonto! Sólo queremos hablar, ya lo sabes ⎯la voz que procedía de atrás sonaba fuerte y viva.

⎯¿Oh, si? ⎯preguntó, irónico, y sin aire en sus pulmones. Tenía que detenerse para respirar, pero sabía a lo que se atenía si lo hacía⎯. ¿Por eso las maldiciones, Avery?

Se oyó una risa hipócrita.

⎯Tú sabes, Igor. Los amigos tienen un trato especial entre ellos, ¿no? Vamos ⎯siguió insistiendo⎯, detente, y hablemos como gente civilizada. Esa época de los policías y ladrones ya pasó. Ya estamos grandecitos para eso.

⎯Hazle caso, Igor ⎯se oyó una voz fría y minuciosa⎯. No tiene caso que sigas corriendo cuando sabes lo que te espera.

⎯Eso es curioso viniendo de ti, Snape ⎯Karkarov se detuvo al fin y los miró desafiante, parándose erguido a pesar de que su cuerpo necesitara agacharse para tomar aire⎯. Ya que tú eres el escapista por excelencia, ¿cierto? Eres el mejor espía que hay…

⎯Eso no tiene nada que ver aquí, Igor.

⎯Oh, ya lo creo que sí ⎯Karkarov mostró sus dientes amarillos en una amplia y carente sonrisa⎯. Ustedes me acusan de algo que tú siempre has hecho, Severus. No entiendo porqué siempre has sido "bendecido" ⎯remarcó con los dedos, y luego explotó en una pequeña carcajada⎯ con la protección del Señor Tenebroso, cuando nunca te has merecido ni un knut ⎯rió con más ganas.

⎯Oh, Igor ⎯repuso Avery con los ojos entrecerrados en una fina línea⎯, ¿no habrás tomado de más ésta noche, cierto? Echará a perder el examen físico… ⎯se lamentó⎯. Ahora tendremos que matarte limpiamente para que parezca que moriste borracho… Qué lástima.

⎯Qué lástima ⎯repitió Karkarov, con el aliento aún faltándole. Ahora sabía una de las razones. Era inútil escapar. La muerte le llegaría tarde o temprano… Y así las cosas debían ser.

Sólo que luchar nunca está de más, y mucho menos contra dos sanguijuelas como aquellas.

Mientras se preparaba para atacar, subió con rapidez hasta el techo de una de las casas ⎯o eso parecía, estaba muy oscuro como para decir con claridad⎯ y miró hacia el cielo, esperando por el golpe maestro. No llegó, así que decidió atacar primero.

Y sin aliento, recibió dos impactos del mismo hechizo.

Dos impactos que repercutieron en su cuerpo.

Dos rayos que, magistralmente, arrebataron lo poco que quedaba de su aliento.

* * *

**N/a:** Bueno, el final no me gustó tanto como lo hubiera deseado, pero aquí está. Después de casi dos años con esta idea, les presento un proyecto de viñetas (habrá veces que algunas serán más largas, no lo sé) acerca de los amados (ajá xD) mortífagos. Espero que les gusten y espero también que me sigan con esta historia n_n' Muchas gracias por leer, nos leemos luego!(:


	2. Cartas de un asesino

**N/a:** Muchas gracias por los reviews en el cap pasado :D Siento mucho actualizar hasta ahora, pero lo que pasa es que una amiga y yo (Krisy Weasley) estamos publicando estas series de viñetas al mismo tiempo, yo las de mortífagos y ella las de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Así que si se quieren pasar a leer su historia, se llama 'Lágrimas de Fénix' :D Bueno... los dejo para que lean, espero que les guste y que dejen reviews ._. hehe xD

**Disclaimer:** Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo es enteramente de J.K. Rowling ^^

* * *

**Carta de un asesino.**

No era un miembro de la familia. Eso le decían en Azkaban. ¿Qué demonios…? Como si a él le importara… Su propio padre le dio la espalda; ese maldito traidor a su propia sangre… Si se suponía que era su hijo, ¿no podría al menos intentar creerle? ¿No podría quitar su estúpido orgullo prepotente, asqueroso y despreciable que le cegaba los ojos?

¿Que no entendía que **él**, nadie más que ese bastardo, era el culpable de que fuera así? Por Merlín… si lo único que tenía en este mundo era a su padre, pues su madre era una llorona que no paraba de quejarse de que su vida era injusta y de que los dos hombres de su casa eran un problema y puro bla, bla, bla. Barty la odiaba. Era la única que le mostraba afecto, pero él sólo quería el respeto y el estúpido cariño de su padre. El más idiota ser humano que nunca debió haber existido, pues solamente criaba "horribles criaturas", ¡qué idiotez! Cómo lo odiaba… Toda su estúpida vida intentó ser como él, siempre un líder, distinguiendo de esas estupideces que llaman "bien" y "mal". No hay bien y mal, simplemente son elecciones que decidimos tomar y que nos pueden llevar a un sitio importante, donde todo el mundo te lame el culo y te crees tan omnipotente que dejas botada a tu familia; o decides simplemente ir a un lugar mejor, a un lugar donde aunque lo que hagas parezca malo para la estúpida sociedad, te libera y te da esa sensación de alivio y respeto de tus semejantes que tanto estuviste buscando tu endemoniada vida.

Ese día, como todos los demás, Barty decidió que podía escribirle a su padre. Una carta; cada semana le escribía lo mucho que lo odiaba y como es evidente, Barty padre nunca contestaba. No era que lo esperara, porque realmente no quería leer cualquier idiotez que su padre le podía escribir. De todas formas, lo había negado como su hijo y no iba a lamentarse por el resto de su vida. No sabía si su padre leía lo que le escribía, pero si lo hacía, decidió empezar con el tema con el que siempre empezaba. Siempre le escribía cosas semejantes, pero nunca decía lo mismo. Siempre había un insulto de más, o algo que lo liberaba, como un grito en la oscuridad. Siempre agregaba algo.

Y esta carta fue la última que alguna vez le tuvo que escribir a ese bastardo que le había dado la vida.

_Sí, yo sé perfectamente que está "mal" matar a personas, robarles el dinero y todo eso, pero lo hago porque me libera; me libera de ese horrible, asqueroso y falso mundo en el que me criaste, papá, porque tú, maldito hipócrita sin sentimientos, eres la causa de que haya hecho todas las cosas que hice. Y no me importa lo que digas, no me importa lo que los estúpidos magos del consejo me digan, no me importa que me encierres en Azkaban de por vida, ¿porque sabes qué? No me importa mi vida. No me importa, no me importa… No me importa desde el mismísimo momento en el que decidiste que no te importaba a ti. ¿Cuándo fue eso? Veamos… supongo que fue en el momento en el que nací. ¿Qué, papá? ¿Acaso tenía que ser un mocoso sin sentimientos para que me amaras? No, lo siento, se me olvidaba que tú no tienes sentimientos… Se me olvidaba que lo único para lo que sirves es para seguir tus estúpidas reglas, para mandar y que te obedezcan. Oh, claro. No te importa para nada la vida de los demás; simulas que lo haces, pero yo te conozco, papá, eres un maldito desgraciado que no sabe pensar más que en sí mismo, y ¿sabes? No importa, eres tú el maldito demonio, eres tú el que mató a toda esa gente. Sí, papá… Tú mataste a todos ellos a través de mí, porque entre más me niegues, entre más digas que yo no soy tu hijo… _

_Tú me criaste de esta manera, me dejaste abandonado en un mundo donde se supone que tenías que criarme… porque, padre, si no lo sabías, cuando tienes un hijo se supone que debes criarlo; se supone que debes "guiarlo" hacia lo mejor. ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste tú, eh? Me insultabas, me abandonabas, si hacía algo no te importaba… Así, que… Disculpa, ¿cómo demonios esperabas que yo terminara siendo un terrón de azúcar? Soy el que soy, SOY TU HIJO y ni siquiera te importo. Gracias, muchas gracias por demostrármelo. Muchas gracias por negarme en mi cara, por decir que no soy tu hijo. Gracias por ser el maldito bastardo que eres; gracias por abandonarme porque aunque pienses que Azkaban es lo peor, no lo es. Aquí al menos estoy feliz. Oh, sí, padre mío, soy feliz. Endemoniadamente feliz, me estoy muriendo y soy feliz… Me estoy pudriendo y aún así sé que esto es mejor a estar fingiendo que soy alguien vacío y prepotente que debe estar "orgulloso" de la familia de la que viene y de toda esa porquería. _

_Mi familia no es esa, lo siento, mi familia son los mortífagos; mi familia son aquellos que están conmigo… Pero eso no te importa, no, nunca te ha importado. Nunca has podido escucharme, ni me has respetado… Y tal vez estoy terriblemente lastimado, oh, pobre de mí… He estado tan solo… ¿Y? ¿Se supone que tengo que llorar y quejarme? No, no es necesario. ¿Por qué me debería importar, de todas formas? Si mi vida fue un error que sucedió en tu vida, entonces… Lo siento. Siento existir y causar tantos problemas… Ajá, claro. _

_Padre, eres un maldito que nunca pudo pensar en la gente a su alrededor. Así que heredé algo después de todo, ¿no? ¿Crees que me importaba dañar a esas personas? ¿Crees que pensaba en sus familias? ¿Crees que sentía culpa después? Ja, eso sería tan ridículo. Somos iguales, papito. Sólo que yo preferí hacer las cosas directamente y tú te escondes en un "puesto de poder" en el que haces exactamente lo que yo hago: destruyes familias, matas personas, le robas a los demás… _

_Oh, padre. Si tan sólo abrieras los ojos te darías cuenta que eres una sanguijuela justo como yo. Y si crees que con meterme a Azkaban, con rodearme de dementores, cambiaré, te equivocas. Te perseguiré hasta el día de tu muerte, y eso lo sabes mejor que yo. Sellaste tu sentencia conmigo en el mismo momento en que me negaste como tu hijo. Tal vez podría cambiar si salgo de aquí… Los dementores me marean y no me dejan pensar bien. Se supone que te sacan todo lo bueno, ¿no? Ja, a mi no me han sacado nada… estoy justo como cuando entré. Tal vez este castigo no sirve de nada, papá. Supongo que sería peor estando a lado tuyo. Sí, sería mil veces peor._

Vivía rodeado de dementores, así que su padre nunca recibía sus cartas. Él simulaba que sí lo hacía, así que estaba seguro de que su padre nunca quería contestarle. Se engañaba a sí mismo, o tal vez los dementores lo hacían. No importaba… realmente no importaba. Su padre nunca sabría lo mucho que lo había lastimado, porque todo ese dolor que le había causado se había vuelto odio. Un odio puro y horroroso. Y estaba orgulloso de odiarlo, porque tenía la convicción de que su padre también lo odiaba… Si no, ¿por qué lo había negado?

Un día después se enteró de que su madre estaba muy enferma y quería tomar la poción multijugos y quedarse en su lugar. Su padre se lo había dicho todo, y su rostro, frío como el hielo, no se inmutó nada cuando Barty Jr. aceptó, ni cuando fingió arrepentimiento ni nada… Maldito corazón de piedra. No podía ni siquiera esbozar desprecio o esperanza. Su padre no lo amaba, lo odiaba.

Y Barty Jr. se vengaría. Eso era más que seguro.


End file.
